Les Aventures de Mericcup
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Série de ONE SHOTs avec ou sans lien à propos de Merida et Harold, un couple qui me plaît particulièrement. Inclus The Big Four, avec Jack Frost et Raiponce, dans certains OS. En espérant que ces OS vous plaisent! :) (il s'agit d'une première publication pour moi).
1. Paria

Harold mangeait tranquillement, dans son coin. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, à Berk, il vivait la même chose. N'étant pas étranger à ce système de mise à l'écart des "looser", ça ne lui était pas tellement désagréable. Ca aurait même été reposant s'il n'y avait pas eut tous ces murmures à propos de Jack, Raiponce et Merida. Les chuchotements malveillants à l'encontre de ses amis, Harold les supportait de moins en moins. En première année, il le avait toléré, songeant que si les autres élèves faisaient cela, c'était pour s'intégrer dans ce grand collège qu'était Poudlard. En seconde année, il avait admit que l'étrange amitié qui liait les quatre amis pouvait être dérangeante, il avait même douté du bien-fondé de cette amitié, mais la raison et l'amour qu'il portait à ses trois meilleurs amis l'avaient emporté sur ses doutes. En troisième année, il ne supportait plus qu'on dise du mal de ses amis. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette frêle de Raiponce, qui, à la table des Serdaigle, tentait tant bien que mal de participer à une conversation entre plusieurs élèves de son dortoir. Tandis qu'à Serpentard, Jack était seul au bout de la table, ignoré de tous les autres.

Tournant son regard vers Griffondor, Harold chercha la masse de cheveux indomptablement roux qui caractérisaient Merida. Mais la jeune fille ne se trouvait pas à la table des Lions, et ces derniers devaient sans doute en profiter pour lâcher tout un tas d'immondices à propos de leur camarade de classe.

-Quelle bande de...

-Harold? L'interrompit la voix puissante de son amie.

Merida se tenait, droite comme un I, plantée près d'Harold. Elle lança un regard à leurs deux amis, qui avaient doucement relever la tête de leurs assiettes pour observer la Griffondor s'assoir tout contre Harold. Le Poufsouffle se sentit rougir, lui qui aimait lorsque les attentions de Merida se posaient sur lui, se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Toute la Grande Salle s'était emplie d'un silence lourd, et chaque regard était posé sur la Griffondor aux cheveux de feu et son ami de Poufsouffle.

-Tu permets que je mange avec toi? Demanda la rouquine avec un sourire doux.

Il était presque triste. Commençait-elle à regretter que leur amitié les ait poussés à devenir des parias? Merida n'était-elle donc pas si invulnérable qu'elle voulait paraître? Harold ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce qu'il voyait, dans le fond de ces prunelles d'un bleu azur, c'était des larmes.

-Bien sûr, Meri. Installe-toi.

Il controla sa voix, il savait que tout le monde les écoutait. Il voulait absolument maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, prouver à son amie que, lui aussi, pouvait se montrer fort pour la protéger de ces idiots.

-Toutes les Maisons sont les bienvenues à ma table, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire candide.

Aussitôt, deux autres élèves se levèrent d'un bond. Raiponce et Jack rejoignirent leurs amis en grandes enjambées, le menton haut et fier. Ils s'installèrent autour de Merida et d'Harold, Raiponce posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa camarade de Griffondor et offrit un sourire à ses amis.

Harold ne pouvait quitter la rousse des yeux, craignant à tout instant qu'elle ne craque. De toutes ces journées passées avec Merida, il ne l'ait jamais vue si proche du désespoir, et cela l'effrayait.

Si Merida baissait les bras, qui supporterait le groupe? Merida la brave Griffondor, à l'esprit aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, à la réplique cinglante facile et au regard-meurtrier efficace.

Jack, ou l'abominable gamin de Serpentard, toujours prêt à faire des farces, mais qu'on ne prendrait jamais au sérieux?

Raiponce, ou la frêle jeune fille de Serdaigle au regard trop tendre et au moral trop faible pour supporter un malheur emotionnel?

Harold, ou le jeune Poufsouffle, maladroit, borné et méprisé de tous? Celui qui n'a aucune volonté de vaincre, aucun esprit de commandement, aucun talent?

-Trinquons! Proposa Jack en levant un verre, pris au hasard sur la table.

Raiponce sautilla sur le banc et attrapa deux verre en face d'elle, elle en donna un à Merida et leva le sien près de celui de Jack.

-Allez, Meri! S'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Merida se laissa prendre au jeu. Elle mis un peu de jus de citrouille dans son verre et le leva à son tour au dessus de sa tête. Elle lança un regard à Harold qui l'imita avec bonheur.

-Bon, très bien... Marmonna Merida. Mais c'est bien pour faire plaisir à cet imbécile d'argenté.

Jack fit mine de se vexer quelques seconde, tandis que la réponse de Merida sembla satisfaire Raiponce.

-A quoi on trinque? Demanda Harold.

Jack laissa naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-A Serpentard! S'exclama-t-il.

Ils trinquèrent.

-Ah non! S'écria Merida après avoir bu une gorgée de son jus. Elle leva à nouveau son verre et quelques gouttes oranges éclaboussèrent les Poufsouffles qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

-A Griffondor!

Tous les quatre trinquèrent à nouveau et burent une grogée.

-Et moi alors? Demanda Raiponce. Moi je veux trinquer pour ma maison! A Serdaigle!

Ils trinquèrent et burent encore une gorgée.

-Et Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle, demanda Harold. C'est tout de même à ma table que voux mangez! A Poufsouffle!

-Et à Poudlard, ajouta Merida pour elle-même.

**Cling**


	2. La douceur d'un baiser

-Harold et moi, nous rentrons juste d'une tour en balai autour du lac, chantonna Astrid.

Les autres filles qui l'écoutaient éclatèrent d'un rire aigu et un peu trop superficiel, tandis que, allongée sur son lit en baldaquin dont les rideaux pourpres étaient tirés pour lui éviter cette vision malheureuse d'une Astrid victorieuse, Merida soufllait bruyamment pour faire entendre son mécontentement.

-On essaie de bosser, ici! Rumina la Griffondor.

Elle ne reçut que le rire moqueur de ses camarades de chambrée, notamment de la part d'Astrid. Merida leva les yeux au ciel, ne rencontrant que le tissus sombre de son grand lit. Bien sûr, elle savait que cette excuse n'était pas la meilleure de toute : elle n'était pas connue pour son attachement particulier aux études, mais ça valait le coût d'essayer... Après tout elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre Astrid raconter ses exploits de cet après-midi auprès de Harold.

-Cet imbécile... Marmona la rousse entre ses mèches de cheveux indomptables.

Cependant, Astrid ne se tut pas pour autant. La blonde s'écriait, d'une voix de plus en plus forte, que la Poufsouffle l'avait emmenée contempler le couché du soleil à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et que cet instant magique avait été des plus romantiques.

Merida bouillonait.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait vécu des instants magiques et romantiques avec cet idiots! Harold était quelqu'un de sensible et doux, un garçon comme il en exsistait très peu, Gentleman, drôle, intelligent, gentil... Et mignon avec tout ça. S'il n'avait pas des goût affreux en matière de filles, il aurait pu être parfait, songea Merida.

-Et tu l'as embrassé? Demanda la voix trépignante d'excitation de Diane.

Merida n'entendit pas la réponse d'Astrid. Et la rouquine se leva d'un bond. Elle voulait connaître la vérité à ce propos, il fallait qu'elle le sache.

-Tu l'as embrassé? Répéta-t-elle en sortant de son lit.

Astrid se tenait au milieu du dortoir, au centre de l'attention, comme elle aimait l'être. Elle portait toujours son uniforme aux couleurs de Griffondor, mais sa cravate avait disparut, posée nonchalament sur le bord de son lit dont les rideaux étaient ouverts.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse, je croyais que tu étais subjuguée par tes devoirs.

Merida sentit ses joues rougir violemment sous le poids de l'accusation et du regard glacial que lui lançait sa camarade.

-Tu sais bien qu'Harold est mon ami, je ne voudrais pas qu'une gourgandine dans ton genre lui fasse du mal, se défendit la rousse.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, ricanna la blonde.

Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent des pieds à la tête, avec des yeux noirs. Puis Merida se détourna avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'ai qu'à poser la question à Harold, fit-elle en saisissant une paire de chaussures.

-Tu perds ton temps, il te diras ce que tu ne veux pas entendre, Dun'Broch.

-Et qu'est-ce que je ne veux pas entendre? Que toi, mon amie très chère, et depuis toujours, tu n'as pas eut droit à un baiser de ce cher Harold? Se moqua Merida.

Elle remis ses collants correctement le long de ses jambes, mais avant qu'elle ait pu mettre la moindre chaussure, Astrid s'était dangereusement penchée vers elle, le visage marqué d'une profonde colère.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, rouquine! Je te dis que j'ai embrassé Harold.

Merida se laissa aller à rire doucement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si sûre de toi!

Astrid laissa échapper un râle colérique et s'éloigna de la rousse en marmonant.

-Bon, je vais lui demander! Annonça Merida.

-Même pas en rêve! S'écria Astrid.

La blonde se rua vers Merida qui avait déjà quitté le dortoir. Elle saisit les cheveux de la rousse et les tira violemment en arrière pour la retenir, mais Merida répliqua en bousculant sa rivale contre un mur.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla-t-elle en lui arrachant ses propres cheveux des mains.

Elle déscendit l'escalier et traversa la salle commune en trombe, pourchassée par une Astrid folle de rage.

-Reviens ici! Cria la blonde tandis qu'elle courait après Merida.

Merida sentait le carrelage froid sous ses pieds, ses collants commençaient à se déchirer contre le sol de pierre du chateau. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle ne voulait pas se battre contre Astrid, ce serait d'une idiotie... Tout le monde au chateau savait qu'elle battait la Viking haut la main!

Derrière elle, cependant, Astrid rattrapait dur terrain.

-Ce serait plus facil si elle m'avait laissé prendre mes chaussures, râla Merida.

Ses pas a menèrent devant la bibliothèque. Elle hésita un instant, c'était un cul de sac. Mais Harold, Jack et Raiponce s'y trouvaient très certainement. Elle ouvrit les larges portes de la bibliothèque à l'instant où Astrid la plaquait au sol avec violence.

Merida Heurta le parquet de la Bibliothèque avec une telle force, qu'il sembla qu'un violent orage avait éclaté dans le silence religieux qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Astrid sembla perdre ses repère un millième de seconde, et Merida en profita pour se dégager de son emprise et se remettre sur pieds. Elle repris sa course, mais sur le parquet brillant de la bibliothèque, ses collants glissaient et elle manqua de tomber, sous le rire franc d'Astrid.

La blonde la rattrapa mais Merida lui saisit le poignet avec énergie et la tira vers elle. La rouquine glissa sur le parquet lustré de la bibliothèque, se rattrapant de justesse à une table. Astrid venait pour la frappait, lorsque Merida repoussa la table, se laissant glisser un peu plus loin, jusqu'à tomber contre les jambes d'un élève.

En sentant le froid du métal contre son dos, Merida réalisa qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur n'importe qui, mais bien sur Harold lui-même. Le garçon, abasourdi par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, récupéra Merida et l'aida à se relever avant qu'Astrid ne revienne à la charge. La blonde se figea soudain, main en l'air, et son regard assombri, se calma peu à peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-C'est elle qui a commencé! S'écrièrent Merida et Astrid d'une même voix.

Les deux Griffondor se jugèrent du regard, furieuses.

-Elle s'est moquée de moi, fit Astrid avec une voix d'enfant.

Merida en sursauta presque d'indignation. Elle se tourna vers Harold, sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

-Elle... Elle a commencé! Se défendit-elle.

-Menteuse! Se récria Astrid en faisant mine de bouder.

Merida n'en revenait pas, comment cette fille pouvait-elle jouer la comédie à ce point face à Harold.

Le Poufsouffle, bras croisé et le regard sévère, secouait la tête avec dépit.

-Merida... Gronda-t-il.

Son pieds métallique frappait le sol d'un air mécontent. Il posa un regard dur sur le visage de la rousse et soupira.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser...

-QUOI?! Hrula la rouquine.

Elle se posta en face d'Harold, menaçante malgré sa petite taille. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et Harold pris peur. Il décroisa ses bras et se fit soudain moins sévère.

-Répète un peu pour voir!

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Harold.

-Tant qu'on y est, ajouta Merida, l'air tout à fait en colère. Est-ce que tu as embrassé cette fille?

-Qu... Quoi?

-Tu l'as embrassée, oui ou non?!

Harold jeta un regard vers Astrid dont le visage était devenu livide. Près de lui, Raiponce assistait à la scène sans oser intervenir, et la question de Merida semblait avoir attiré la curiosité de toute la bibliothèque.

-Eh bien... Non, Non, bien sûr que non, assura Harold en secouant la tête.

Merida resta figée quelques secondes, un doigt accusateur pointé vers le torse d'Harold, et le regard dans le vide. Puis elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-Ah! S'exclama-t-elle. Je le savais!

Elle souriait, maintenant, son visage semblait resplendir et même ses collants déchirés ne contredisaient pas cela.

Harold se pencha vers elle, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

-Dis-moi, ça a l'air de beaucoup te rassurer, chantonna-il.

Merida perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et lui pris sa place à la table de travaille. Elle leva les pieds et se les frictonna pour tenter de les réchauffer un peu, car courir presque pieds nus sur de la pierre glacée par le souffle hivernal de l'Ecosse n'était pas sans conséquences. Harold la poussa un peu pour qu'elle lui laisse une place sur le banc, il attrapa ses pieds et les possa sur ses genoux pour les réchauffer.

-Tu as courut et sacrifier tes pieds juste pour cette question idiote?

Merida lui lança un regard noir et fit mine de l'ignorer. Mais le garçon voyait bien le petit sourire qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres roses.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que cette fille était une menteuse, voilà tout.

Raiponce hocha la tête en signe de consentement et repris ses révisions.

-Pourquoi était-ce si urgent? Fit Harold.

-Elle aurait pu venir t'embrasser avant que je n'arrive, répondit Merida sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Et alors?

Merida se sentit rougir à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle sentait le bout de ses oreilles se réchauffer tout à coup.

-Merida? Insista Harold.

Elle posa un regard anxieux sur le visage du garçon, effrayée qu'il ait pu découvrir ce qu'elle-même ne voulait pas avouer.

-Arg, satané Poufsouffle! Marmona la rousse.

Elle leva la main et Harold ferma les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne le frappe. Mais il sentit qu'elle avait saisit sa cravate jaune et noire pour l'attirer vers elle. Et elle pressa ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. C'était un baiser doux et fort à la fois, à l'image de Mérida qui pouvait se montrer brute parfois, mais aussi très douce.

-Voilà pourquoi je voulais savoir! Hurla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise d'Harold.

-Reste là, Miss Dun'Broch, la retint le Poufsouffle.

-Quoi encore? Demanda une Griffondor dont le visage était dissimulé sous une masse de cheveux roux.

Mauvais camouflage, songea Harold. Il dégagea son beau visage des longues mèches indomptables, et le pris entre ses mains pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres fines de Merida.

-On a des révisions! Coupa Harold en obligeant la Griffondor à prendre des fiches de cours.

-Oh! Non...

-Sh... Après je te raccompagne à ta salle commune, pour préserver tes pieds du froid glacial de l'hiver à Poudlard.

Merida se plongea dans ses révisions, cachant tant bien que mal son sourire ravi.


	3. Curiosité

**Salut! :)**

**Je sais pas trop comment fonctionne le site pour les auteurs encore ^^ donc j'essaye de poster à nouveau, cette fois avec un petit commentaire :)**

**Je sais que mes histoires ne sont pas géniales, mais je me fait plaisir et j'aimerais savoir si j'arrive à contenter quelques lecteurs ^^**

**Sinon, je voulais simplement dire que j'ai beaucoup publié sur un autre site, sur Harry Potter en fait. Le site s'appelle La Salle Sur Demande **

**Depuis quelques temps le site a rencontré un problème qui ne s'est toujours pas réglé, je pense que les administrateurs ont tout simplement lâché le site (ce qui est plus ou moins dommage, car même s'il n'y avait pas que de bonnes histoires, il y en avait de très bonnes! :D ) Même si on ne peut plus rien poster sur le site, on peut toujours lire les histoires qui y sont déjà.**

**Mon pseudo sur ce site est le même que celui-ci : Nubiz HG. Et même si mes histoires ne vous intéressent pas, essayez de vous balader dans le site, vous trouverez des perles ! (a condition d'aimer le Ron/Hermione bien entendu ;)**

**Bien ! sur ce je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

-Tu vois quelque chose, toi?

-Rien du tout!

-Moi non plus je ne vois rien...

-Et moi alors? Je ne vois rien d'autre que ta grosse tête!

-Taisez-vous un peu!

-Pourquoi? Tu penses que t'y verras mieux?

A cette remarque, le groupe d'élèves agglutinés devant la fenêtre pouffèrent de rire. Anna, qui avait lancé la dernière réplique posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de sa soeur, encore trop amusée par la moue boudeuse de cette dernière pour pouvoir s'excuser.

-Ah! S'exclama Jack Frost en faisant sursauter la moitié du groupe.

Anna reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

L'hiver était tombé depuis quelques semaines et avait pris ses droits sur la nature. Anna pouvait donc parfaitement discerner le paysage blanc, recouvert d'un épais manteau neigeux. Mais au delà des branches gelées d'un arbre non loin de là, ployant sous le poids de la neige, il était difficile d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. La Griffondor soupira, ennuyée.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

Comme tous, elle était avide de savoir, mais comme la plupart des élèves rassemblés autour de cette maudite fenêtre, elle ne voyait rien ni n'était capable d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dehors.

-Au fait, s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?

A ces mots, Jack, Raiponce et Elsa se retournèrent vivement vers elle. Leur regard ébahis laissèrent deviner à Anna que ce qui se déroulait derrière cette fenêtre était de la plus haute importance. Si Harold était là, il aurait forcément répondu et aidé son amie à comprendre ce qu'elle manquait. Et Merida, elle aurait rit, beaucoup rit, mais elle aurait aussi pris la peine de se lancer dans des explications : rapides et claires.

-Et où sont Harold et Merida, d'ailleurs? S'exclama la Griffondor.

Elle balaya le couloir du regard, à la recherche de la Griffondor et du Serdaigle, mais ne trouva aucune trace d'eux.

Reposant son regard sur ses amis, elle soupira.

-Bon, vous allez m'expliquer, oui?

Kristoff détacha son regard de la fenêtre et secoua Kognedur, Kranedur et Varek pour laisser de la place à Anna, l'invitant à s'avancer vers la fenêtre, ce que la jeune fille s'empressa de faire.

Le paysage n'avait pas changé, le sol était recouvert de poudreuse, les arbres et leurs branches également, le ciel était pâle et des flocons immaculés virevoltaient dans l'air. Tout était blanc.

Tout, ou presque.

Dans ce paysage si blanc, si unicolore, une masse de cheveux flamboyaient. Les longues mèches d'un roux de feu s'emballait au rythme des cris qui semblaient animer Merida. La rouquine était vêtue de sa cape d'écolière, noire et longue, recouvrant totalement son corps d'un drapé chaleureux. Elle semblait très en colère, elle faisait de larges mouvements avec ses bras, ses lèvres articulaient avec la précision d'une femme furieuse et son regard azur semblait plus noir que jamais.

Elle dirigeait ce regard meurtrier en direction d'Harold. Le Serdaigle était immobile, silencieux. Il écoutait, plus ou moins attentivement. En réalité, son attention semblait être tournée plutôt vers le visage de la furie qui se tenait en face de lui, plutôt que sur les cris de celle-ci. Son visage était serein, son regard verdoyant concentré et il semblait attendre que la tempête soit passée. Il portait également son uniforme d'écolier, avec une longue cape noire de jet mais, lui, portait une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison ainsi qu'un bonnet et une paire de gants. Le bout de cette écharpe tournoyait dans l'air, animé par le vent violent de dehors.

Il devait faire affreusement froid dehors. D'ailleurs, le nez de Merida commençait à avoir la même couleur que ses cheveux, de même que ses joues. Ses mains, elles, commençaient plutôt à prendre une teinte bleuâtre inquiétante. Mais la rousse était bien trop occupée à déverser sa colère sur Harold pour s'en rendre compte. Et quand bien même elle s'en rendrait compte, Merida n'y prendrait sûrement même pas garde.

Soudain, Harold sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il se rapprocha de Merida, qui, prise au dépourvu, en oublia de continuer son florilège de reproches et resta immobile. Harold se débarrassa de son écharpe qu'il enroula doucement autour du cou de la Griffondor, prenant soin de couvrir la gorge de la jeune fille, mais également son nez et ses joues. Il enfonça également son bonnet sur la tête de la rouquine, amadouant ainsi un petit peu les longs cheveux indomptables de son amie. Enfin, il lui fit don de ses gants, la forçant à les enfiler correctement.

Merida se retrouva emmitouflée dans l'écharpe de son meilleur ami, dans son bonnet. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient de cet accoutrement ridicule. Comble du désespoir pour la Griffondor : Harold l'attira contre lui et lui saisit les mains pour les frictionner et les réchauffer. Les deux amis restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, puis les lèvres d'Harold bougèrent. Merida acquiesça lentement, ses yeux semblaient impassibles. Harold passa un bras dans le dos de son amie et tous deux rentrèrent au château, doucement.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Anna se redressa, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cette scène était si importante du point de vue de ses amis. Elle se tourna vers Raiponce, en quête d'une réponse, mais la blonde était perdue dans ses rêveries. Cherchant une explication du coté de sa soeur, Anna l'interrogea du regard.

-Merida voulait aller faire un tour en balai du coté du lac, déclara Elsa, comme si cela suffisait pour expliquer la situation.

-Mais quelqu'un est allé prévenir Harold qui s'est inquiété à cause du froid et du vent, continua Kristoff.

-C'est moi! Se vanta Jack.

-Alors il est allé l'empêcher de voler par ce temps, continua Elsa.

-Bien sûr, elle s'est vexée et a commencé à hurler... finit Kognedur.

-Mais... Fit Anna. Mais à quoi cela servait-il de les observer?

-Eh bien! S'écria Jack. Tu sais bien ce qui aurait pu se passer!

-Oui, je sais, affirma Anna.

Elle tourna le regard vers l'endroit où s'étaient tenus Harold et Merida quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé...

Jack perdit son sourire, déçu. C'était vrai, il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire, lui qui aurait parié que Merida se serait jeté sur Harold pour l'embrasser violemment, que tous les deux se seraient roulés dans la neige avec passion, faisant fondre la poudreuse par la chaleur ardente de leurs corps amoureux.

-Ouais... Marmonna le Serpentard.

Puis il s'éloigna, en haussant les épaules.

C'est à cet instant que Merida et Harold apparurent dans le couloir. En les croisant, Jack leur jeta un regard furieux.

-Vous n'avez aucune imagination! S'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre sa route vers la Grande Salle.

Merida et Harold échangèrent un regard interrogatif, mais ne trouvant aucune réponse dans les yeux de l'autres, ils s'avancèrent vers leurs amis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

-Euh... On s'en allait, justement! S'écria le groupe de curieux.

Ils s'en allèrent tous d'un coté différent, et s'éparpillèrent dans le château. Quand ils furent tous partis, il ne resta qu'Anna, pétrifiée devant la fenêtre. Elle leur lança un sourire timide et s'éloigna à petit pas.

-Héhé... C'est une longue histoire...

Elle tourna les talons pour partir.

-Au fait, vous avez oublié le balai! S'écria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Merida et Harold s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour constater qu'au milieu du paysage blanc de la cour de Poudlard, ils avait oublié le balai.


	4. au cinéma

"Respire, garde ton calme..." pensa Merida.

La jeune fille se dandina un peu sur son siège, terriblement mal à l'aise. Les lumières de la salle de cinema s'étaient éteintes depuis une trentaine de minutes, le film était lancé et Merida aurait dû déjà être dans les bras d'Harold, comme le lui avait appris Raiponce. Mais il régnait une tension profonde entre les deux amis et Merida restait aussi figée que le garçon, dont toute l'attention se portait vers le film.

C'était Raiponce qui avait persuadé Merida d'inviter Harold au cinéma et de choisir un film d'horreur. La rousse avait aussitôt répliqué que c'était une terrible erreur : Harold n'aimait pas les films d'horreur. Ce à quoi Raiponce avait répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'avoir une excuse pour se blottir contre le garçon en feignant d'être effrayée. Il paraîtrait que ce vieux tour marchait à chaque fois...

Mais Merida restait incapable de s'approcher trop près de son meilleur ami, trop affolée à l'idée de le toucher pour oser quoique ce soit. D'autant plus qu'Harold n'avait pas l'air très intéressé par elle...

L'adolescente jeta un regard à sa gauche, où un autre couple d'adolescents se trouvaient. Merida soupira doucement, constatant que la fille jouait au même jeu qu'elle. Mais visiblement l'autre fille avait atteint le niveau supérieur, puisqu'elle était déjà confortablement installée dans les bras du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Merida remarqua à quel point la fille n'avait pas l'air effrayée du tout par le film, elle se demandait même si la fille avait suivit un seul moment du film...

Tournant son regard vers la droite, Merida constata avec déception qu'Harold gardait le regard fermement dirigé vers l'écran de cinéma. Toute son attention était portée vers le film, il semblait captivé... Il n'avait donc pas un regard ni une attention à accorder à son amie...

Merida croisa les bras et retourna à son film, qui était terriblement ennuyant.

Harold, lui, resta captivé par les images angoissantes du film. Quelle idée avait eut Jack de le pousser à accepter l'invitation de Merida? Pas qu'Harold regrette d'être sortit avec Merida ce soir là, au contraire! Mais en sachant que la jeune fille l'invitait à aller voir un film d'horreur, il aurait dû refuser, au moins cette fois là. Mais Jack ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de refuser, invoquant la fameuse stratégie du film d'horreur, à savoir : attendre quelques minutes avant de prendre la fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

C'était une bonne stratégie en y réfléchissant bien, un peu ringarde, mais efficace. Si on oubliait que Merida n'était effrayée par rien, surtout pas par un film stupide. Si on oubliait également qu'Harold, lui, avait peur des film d'horreur...

Le brun restait donc figé, incapable de détourner son regard des images qui défilaient devant lui et surtout incapable d'avoir l'air de rassurer quelqu'un.

Il se sentait idiot, et terriblement honteux. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était trop anxieux et ce n'était pas à cause de la situation, mais bien à cause du film. Et même s'il avait pu bouger, il n'aurait jamais pu prendre Merida dans ses bras, elle aurait sentit ses tremblements.

Quelle humiliation !

Soudain, un vampire apparut brusquement à l'écran, faisant sursauter la plupart des spectateurs. Harold sursauta, et ferma les yeux de honte lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, espérant de tout coeur que Merida ne l'aie pas remarqué.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de la rousse à qui le film ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ses yeux bleus azur dévisageaient le garçon avec une expression impassible, propre à Merida.

L'adolescente décroisa les bras et sa main vint rencontrer celle d'Harold. Avec une légère hésitation, elle la saisit doucement et la serra avec tendresse, son regard ne quittant pas celui du brun. Harold se laissa faire, rougissant furieusement. Il attendit un peu, de peur qu'elle n'éclate d'un rire moqueur qui l'aurait achevé, puisque la honte le blessait déjà profondément. Mais Merida resta impassible. Son attention retourna au film tandis qu'Harold ne comprenait rien... Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le rassurer?

Harold regarda l'écran, une scène de tuerie se déroulait sans que Merida ne semble réagir. Pour le garçon, c'était une autre histoire, Harold était terrifié et dégoûté par les jets de sang qui partaient dans tous les sens et les visages agonisants des personnages.

Il serra la main de Merida avec angoisse.

Merida eut du mal à retenir un sourire triomphant. Finalement, Raiponce avait raison, c'était une stratégie magiquement efficace. Elle sentait petit à petit qu'Harold se rapprochait d'elle et, instinctivement, elle plaça un bras réconfortant autour des épaules du garçon.

Harold en avait oublié qu'il était en train de se ridiculiser devant la fille qu'il aimait, en fait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la délicieuse odeur de mûre dans le cou de Merida dans lequel il était parvenu à cacher son visage jusqu'à la fin du film.


	5. Ce corsage !

La pluie tombait drue sur le territoire Écossais, les ciel gris et les collines boueuses semblaient se mêler à l'horizon. Au milieu de ce paysage sans couleur, une silhouette à la longue robe d'un blanc immaculé courait avec acharnement.

La jeune femme semblait à bout de force. Avec ses deux mains, elle soulevait le long et embarrassant tissu de sa robe de mariée, tandis qu'elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la boue, et à chaque nouveau pas, qui lui demandait une énergie toujours plus importante, ses jambes faisaient voler des gouttes sales jusqu'à sa robe qui devenait de moins en moins blanche.

Le voile de la mariée s'était envolée dans sa course, laissant s'échapper des mèches indomptables d'un roux flamboyant qui tranchaient franchement avec le paysage gris de la lande Écossaise. La mariée gardait un regard azur dirigé vers l'horizon, des larmes amer coulaient le long de ses joues rondes à la peau laiteuse et aux nombreuses tâches de rousseur.

Elle avait un air enfantin.

En effet, Merida avait peu changé depuis ses quatorze ans : la première fois que sa mère avait voulu la marier. Elle avait toujours ces joues rondes, ses tâches de rousseur et elle était toujours un peu petite pour son âge.

Pourtant la princesse de Dun'Broch avait grandit. Merida avait dix-sept ans, elle avait pris ses responsabilités, elle avait accepté de suivre les règles que sa mère lui imposait, et avait même laissé ses prétendants se rapprocher d'elle, sous les supplications de sa mère.

Ce qui l'avait poussée jusqu'à ce fameux jour pluvieux, le jour de son mariage.

La princesse n'avait pas été forcée à accepter ce mariage, du moins physiquement. Sa mère, le chef du clan Macintosh et son fils avaient usé tous les trois de multiples ruses et chantages possible pour la pousser à se marier. Merida s'était rendue à l'évidence deux jours auparavant : elle n'avait pas le choix. Et déjà son mariage avait été prévu, en ce jour gris de pluie.

La rousse ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait fait renoncer à ce cauchemar. Dans la nuit, Merida s'était éveillée paniquée, mais pas le temps de s'enfuir, les servantes étaient arrivées de bonne heure pour habiller la future mariée. Pendant que Merida était coiffée, enfermée dans sa robe dont le corsage était fermement serré par des lacets solides et tirés le plus possible, elle avait eut le temps de penser à ce mariage, à cet échec... Elle avait eut le temps d'imaginer sa vie de reine : une vie ennuyeuse, avec sa mère et son mari sur le dos, pas un instant pour elle, pas une journée de liberté...

Et les servantes l'avaient laissée là, seule et saucissonnée dans sa robe blanche. Merida avait été conduite avant l'aube dans un temple où elle devait prier, prier et encore prier, jusqu'à l'heure du mariage. Durant ces heures de prières, personne ne devait venir déranger la princesse, personne n'avait même le droit d'approcher le temple. Merida avait alors pris la décision qui allait changer le cours de sa vie : Merida avait pris la fuite.

Elle courait depuis des heures, maintenant. Ses jambes fatiguées commençaient à la faire souffrir et le corsage qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à détacher l'empêcher de respirer. Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures dans un cours d'eau et ses pieds saignaient d'être fauchés par les hautes herbes et les racines qui dépassaient du sol. Sa robe était dans un état lamentable et, bizarrement, Merida trouvait cela amusant. Sa robe devait être dans le même état que son mariage!

Le soleil s'était levé depuis plus de deux heures, elle en était certaine... Peut-être Merida avait-elle parcourut trente-cinq kilomètres? Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle, la jeune fille ne voyait plus le château à l'horizon... Oui elle devait être loin maintenant.

Merida savait se repérer dans la forêt, mais contourner des arbres au risque de perdre sa direction lui aurait fait perdre du temps, elle avait donc choisit la prairie où elle pouvait courir au plus vite et au plus loin, sans perdre la direction qu'elle avait choisit.

Merida s'éloignait vers le Nord. Elle avait entendu parler des peuples du Nord lors de ses cours avec sa mère : des petits peuples, solidaires et amicaux, si petit qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des grandes familles. La princesse était persuadée qu'une vie telle que celle-ci était idéale, et qu'elle serait bien accueillie si elle demandait de l'aide. De plus, qui pourrait penser que la princesse se cacherait dans le froid glacial du nord?

Merida sentait que la fatigue s'emparait d'elle, elle avait des douleurs de moins en moins supportables dans tous les muscles de son corps, elle arrivait à peine à respirer à cause de son corsage, pourtant elle n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter sa course pour le moment. Il devait être dix heures, le soleil n'était pas bien visible, mais Merida avait l'habitude des jours pluvieux comme celui-ci... Si son calcul était exact, dans une heure quelqu'un viendrait chercher la mariée dans le temple pour la conduire dans la salle du trône, où l'attendaient sa mère et son futur époux. Dans une heure, environ, tout le monde se rendrait compte de sa disparition et le roi lâcherait les gardes qui la rattraperaient avec leurs chevaux puissants. Merida regrettait de n'avoir pas eut le temps de passer dans la cour du château pour emmener Angus avec elle, mais sur le moment, ça avait parût trop risqué.

Sa course lui donnait extrêmement chaud, et cela lui empêchait de mourir de froid sous cette pluie torrentielle et gelée, mais Merida appréhendait l'heure où elle ne pourrait plus courir ni même marcher, où elle devrait s'arrêter et dormir sous la pluie et dans le froid... Son corps allait forcément refroidir, elle serait épuisée et peut-être qu'elle serait incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs jours... Et dans ce cas, Merida risquait de mourir de froid et d'épuisement, seule et en souffrant. De plus, la jeune femme était sans défense. Elle n'avait pas emporté son arc, n'avait pas d'arme et aucun autre équipement que sa lngue robe de mariée qui ne la protégeait ni du froid, ni de la pluie, ni des attaques des bêtes de la forêt...

Mais Merida savait que sa seule chance d'échapper au destin qui l'attendait à Dun'Broch était de courir aussi loin que possible. Alors elle continua de courir, bien que ses pas faiblissaient.

Harold Haddock avait toujours eut le goût de la découverte. Mais cette fois-ci, cela l'avait amené très loin de son village, et sans même s'en rendre compte, lui et Crokmou avaient volé toute la journée de la veille. A la nuit tombée, ils étaient donc coincés loin de leur île et perdu dans un territoire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils avaient passé une nuit pluvieuse dans une forêt non loin d'un château majestueux, puis ils était partis lorsque le soleil s'était levé, direction Berk.

Le dragon volait depuis une heure et demi lorsqu'une tâche pâle sur le sol attira l'attention du dragonnier. Depuis les airs, Harold était incapable de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, mais en se rapprochant légèrement, lui et Crokmou remarquèrent que la tâche était en réalité la silhouette d'une femme portant une longue robe blanche, que la pluie et la boue avaient salie. La femme qui portait cette robe courait, elle avait de longs cheveux roux dont les mèches volaient derrière sa tête, et son visage était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Harold en déduisit donc que cette femme, qui semblait venir de nulle part, courait depuis une certain temps déjà.

Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en débarquant de nulle part, chevauchant une bête mystérieuse et imposante, alors il resta derrière la fille tout en se rapprochant du sol. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Soit il décidait de laisser cette jeune femme courir et il se contentait de la dépasser sans se faire repérer, soit au contraire il venait en aide à la rouquine dont la course semblait ralentir de plus en plus.

Harold ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner quelqu'un perdu en pleine nature. D'autant plus que si cette fille courait, il y avait certainement une raison... Peut-être fuyait-elle une bête sauvage? Ou au contraire, peut-être se rendait-elle quelque part? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harold ne pouvait pas la laisser se tuer ainsi en courant dans cet air glacial. Et puis il n'y avait rien à proximité : pas une village, pas une caravane... Rien que des plaines à perte de vue.

Il s'approcha doucement et commença à la dépasser lentement pour se trouver à son niveau. La fille ne l'avait pas remarqué : la pluie battante l'empêchait de garder les yeux trop ouverts et sa respiration laborieuse devait rassembler le plus d'efforts.

-Hey! Cria-t-il à travers la pluie.

Elle ne l'entendit pas et continua sa course.

-Hey! Oh!

Elle ne l'entendait toujours pas, alors Harold fit accélérer Crokmou et les deux complices s'envolèrent pour se poser quelques mètres plus loin, sur le chemin de la rousse. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle ne sembla même pas les remarquer et continuait de courir tout droit en haletant.

Harold, voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas, descendit du dos de son dragon et s'élança vers la jeune fille. Son visage était couvert de grosses gouttes luisantes, elle ne trouvait plus sa respiration et ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts...

Harold ceintura la taille de la jeune femme, stoppa sa course et la retint aussi doucement qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Malgré tout le choc fut assez fort pour renverser la fille qui tomba dans les hautes herbes. Sa respiration devenait pire encore que lorsqu'elle courait. Elle resta prostrée au sol quelques secondes, tentant vainement de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'Harold remarqua le corsage.

Dégainant un petit poignard qu'il avait en permanence sur lui, Harold entreprit de déchirer les lanières qui fermaient le corsage. Il était si serré que lorsque la corde se rompit, le corsage fit comme un bond sur le corps de la jeune fille qui réussit enfin à respirer.

Haletante, la rousse leva enfin son regard vers son sauveur, avant de sentir son corps tomber à la renverse une seconde fois. Elle faisait un malaise.

Harold la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol trempé. Il fit signe à Crokmou de le rejoindre et s'empara d'un fruit que le dragon transportait dans une des sacoches accrochées sur ses flancs. Harold fit manger de force la jeune fille puis lui laissa une minute de repos.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle en souriant faiblement au brun.

Harold haussa les épaules. Que devait-il faire, maintenant? Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du dragon, il était peut-être encore temps de s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

Mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression de prière. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, et ses yeux restaient rivés à ceux du garçon.

-Emmenez-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Sous cette pluie battante qui frappait le sol dans un bruit sourd, Harold n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Emmenez-moi, répéta la Rousse. Tous les deux, emmenez-moi aussi loin que possible.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le brun souleva la jeune femme. Il s'installa sur le dos de Crokmou, la fille était en position fœtale entre ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui tandis que le dragon s'élevait dans le ciel pour les conduire loin de cette terre dont elle ne voulait pas. Après quelques heures de vol, les nuages se dissipèrent, faisant place à un soleil rayonnant, surplombant une mer immense et calme.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à Merida, qui n'était plus une princesse. Elle s'était débarrasser de son corsage.


End file.
